The Population Studies Center of the University of Michigan requests a five-year renewal of its social science training program in population studies. Michigan has one of the oldest population centers in the United States, with a distinguished record in domestic and international population research and training. The University's highly ranked social science departments and professional schools, combined with the unique strengths of the Institute for Social Research, make it an exceptionally strong home for demographic research and training. The Center's current group of faculty is the strongest and most interdisciplinary in its history, making major contributions in many areas of demographic research. The proposed training program will provide specialized demographic training to selected predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees. The predoctoral training program is based in the doctoral programs in sociology, economics, anthropology, and public health. Students combine the specific doctoral requirements in each discipline with additional specialized training in demography through a combination of formal coursework, informal seminars, and a research apprenticeship program grounded in PSC's rich interdisciplinary environment. Postdoctoral training, which is provided to researchers from a variety of disciplines, is coordinated with a faculty mentor and includes course work, seminars and collaborative or independent research. This application seeks support for 13 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees per year, an increase of 3 predoctoral and 1 postdoctoral positions from our current grant. A major focus of the added predoctoral positions will be on socioeconomic, racial, and ethnic disparities in health, a focus that will be facilitated by the addition of public health into the program. The recent record of the program in terms of recruitment, progress, and professional placement is excellent, with trainees moving into top academic and non-academic positions and producing high-quality research that is published in leading journals in the field.